A tempestade
by Lilith-Trm
Summary: [Scrapped Princess]Christoper precisa de uma pequena ajuda para entender que arco íris e tempestades são duas coisas que se completam.[OneShot][Resposta ao Desafio de aniversário do MdF]


Fic de resposta para o desafio do fórum MdF. (Coragem zero pra postar histórias)

**_A Tempestade_**

Era em dias como aquele que Chris se sentia mais miserável. Dias chuvosos, de nuvens negras que aprisionavam o Sol.

Afinal, ele sabia que era igual aquela nuvem. Nuvens negras sempre o deixava melancolicamente filosófico. E ele detestava filosofar.

Era estranho, e ele jamais admitiria a ninguém, mas ele detestava tempestades. Elas costumavam o lembrar de guerras e destruição... Traziam-lhe as narinas o cheiro agre de sangue, e a visão, o vermelho intenso da cor que ele tão bem conhecia. Tempos ruins tinham gosto de morte. E lhe sussurravam em seu ouvido quem verdadeiramente era. Um assassino.

Independente do que sentia, era nesses dias que Chris tomava as mais certas decisões. E as mais difíceis também.

Difícil como a decisão que tinha tomado há alguns instantes.

O vento soprou com maior força, balançando as arvores e tirando Christoper de seus pensamentos.

Os problemas maiores estavam nas cores. Sim... A culpa era das cores da tempestade. Quando o alaranjado do sol se tornava estranhamente vermelho entre o cinza e o preto. Tudo ficava escuro e sombrio. Até mesmo os pássaros que, supostamente, eram elementos adoráveis em um cenário bonito de dia ensolarado, eram mal pressagio, se tornando pontos negros em meio ao cinza escuro das nuvens.

Um grande trovão cruzou o céu e a chuva começou a cair forte, abafando os ruídos de passos que se aproximavam.

"Chris?" Uma voz soou em seus ouvidos e, apesar da mão em seu ombro, ele continuou voltado para a janela.

"Alguma razão especial para ter chamado a jovem Winia para o jantar?".

"Eu não irei pedi-la em casamento se é o que quer saber..." Ele disse... E após alguns segundos completou ironicamente "mamãe".

"Que pena. Ela te faz muito bem. Deveria se casar logo com ela".

"Eu irei terminar com ela hoje" Chris disse distante, distraído com os pingos que batiam na janela.

A condessa deu alguns passos, ficando ao lado do filho adotivo, observando a chuva também. Virou-se por alguns instantes divisando a face atormentada do homem ao seu lado.

"Você é um tolo, Christoper".

Ele ouviu o suspiro, e também a sentença. Na verdade, se achava bem mais do que simplesmente um tolo.

"Eu sou uma nuvem negra, Condessa. E Winia é o arco-íris. Ela não será feliz ao meu lado. Somos diferentes".

E a mulher riu. E Chris a olhou como se ela fosse uma louca, porque para ele, não havia graça. Winia era tudo para ele. Ela era as cores fortes e claras que ele jamais tivera em sua vida. E ter que deixa-la ir, era a sua decisão mais difícil, porque ela era o SEU arco-íris, e ele estava sofrendo em constatar que a mulher da sua vida nunca seria feliz ao lado de um assassino. E mesmo assim, ela estava rindo da sua desgraça.

"Do que está rindo? O que é tão engraçado?" Ele gritou irritado querendo pular em seu pescoço.

"Meu deus Chris. Você realmente é um tolo".

Os dois se encararam. Ele a olhava raivoso enquanto ela ainda continha um ar de riso.

"Veja a chuva, garoto. Você diz ser uma dessas nuvens negras e talvez você seja mesmo".

E com um ar bondoso, a mulher mais velha abraçou os seus ombros virando-o em direção a janela.

"Mas Chris... Você já viu alguma vez um arco-íris em um dia de sol forte?".

A pergunta se perdeu na mente de Chris, como se alguma coisa tivesse estranhamente se iluminado.

"Isso não acontece porque arco-íris só surgem depois de uma tempestade. Porque as mesmas nuvens negras que apagaram o dia, protegem suas cores. É esse o ciclo natural das coisas. Talvez você e Winia se amem exatamente porque ela é o arco-íris e você as nuvens negras".

A mulher depositou um beijo na testa de seu filho adotivo e se virou para partir.

"Pense nisso, Christoper. Porque enquanto você pensa, vou mandar os cozinheiros fazerem um jantar especial".

Sorrindo marotamente, a Condessa depositou algo em sua mão e partiu.

Respirando fundo, ele abriu a caixa para encontrar uma bela aliança de noivado.

Então ele olhou para a tempestade que diminuía. E também olhou para o presente que tinha em suas mãos. E ele pensou em todas as palavras da condessa. Pensou em tempestades, em arco-íris e em cores. Pensou até a hora do jantar.

E, naquela noite, Christoper pediu Winia em casamento.

* * *

Uou 735 palavras... Pensei que ia ficar muito maior e que eu ia ter que ficar diminuindo até conseguir chegar nas 1050 palavras. 

Bom... Pelo menos um tema do desafio está entregue.

Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que sou aquele coelhinho da Alice... "Estou atrasado... estou atrasado". É tão triste u.u

Mari-chan

26/03/2007 9:02 Am


End file.
